


Roots

by KateKintail



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Hobbits know a thing or two about food and drink.





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 24 of Promptember 2019.

“Don’t make fun until you try it.” Bilbo took two large tankards from his cupboard and carried them over to his counter to fill them up. “There are plenty of lovely things that grow in the soil, you know.” 

With a look on his face that said he was not at all convinced, Thorin sat back in his chair at Bilbo’s table. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh?”

Bilbo took it as a challenge. “Oh indeed! Think of root vegetables like carrots, radishes, turnips, parsnips. Or potatoes, yams, and beets for that matter.”

“I can’t help but notice that nothing on your list is a beverage.” 

“You’ve never had carrot juice?”

“Sounds revolting!”

Bilbo paused. “Actually, it is quite.” He grinned. “But I promise this is not.” He poured the double-fermented concoction into one tankard then the other. With one handle in each hand, he walked them over to his table, where he settled in with one in his usual seat. Thorin did not reach for his tankard. He eyed it suspiciously, as if he expected that worms and beetles might crawl out of it. 

Bilbo took a sip of his root beer and sighed happily at the sweet, unique taste and the special little kick it had to it. He grinned and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth so he would not have a foam moustache. “Of course, the taste isn’t for everyone. It’s all right if you’re too scared to—”

“I’m not scared of anything!” he said. And though they both knew it was an outright lie, he still grabbed for his tankard and proved he wasn’t scared this time by taking a sip.

Over the tankard, Bilbo could see his eyebrows shoot up and eyes widen with surprise. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. Then gulped again. And again. 

“Hey now,” Bilbo reached over, easing the tankard down. “It took me five days to make that. Don’t drink it all in ten seconds.” He paused, smiling. “Make the pleasure last.” Thorin should know a little something about that. “But I take it you don’t think it’s hideous?” 

“Far from it. It is marvelous!” He took a smaller sip this time and sighed. “You hobbits can make the most amazing food out of anything.” 

“It’s a beverage,” Bilbo teased.


End file.
